Time for Us
by Swani
Summary: It’s the day before Natsuki’s graduation and she and Shizuru have drifted apart. This was mainly caused by Shizuru’s decision to study in America just as she and Natsuki began constructing a solid relationship. ShizNat. Italics represent thoughts and the


**Iron Kitsune**: I return in shame…-sigh- for those of you who do read my meager stories I apologize for the unexplained discontinuation of "SuperfunKaroketime"… I may revive it…who knows. Anyway…I wish to move on so I'll present a one shot.

Summary: It's the day before Natsuki's graduation and she and Shizuru have drifted apart. This was mainly caused by Shizuru's decision to study in America just as she and Natsuki began constructing a solid relationship. ShizNat. _Italics _represent thoughts and the note.

Natsuki Kuga was making her through the headmaster's garden when she stopped. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked down. She was in the spot where she first met Shizuru. Shizuru. That name, the name was once that of her beloved, but now it was only pain. Shortly after the festival Natsuki had done quite a bit of thinking and discovered that it was not she didn't return Shizuru's feelings, it was that Natsuki was running from those feelings.

Not long after this Natsuki confessed she did indeed love Shizuru. This began a romantic relationship. Things went well for the summer and the first semester of the next year, and then the bombshell. Shizuru had given in to her father's request for Shizuru to study aboard. It broke Natsuki's heart when Shizuru had informed her that Shizuru would be traveling alone. When Natsuki had heard this, she ran. Natsuki's world was crashing down around her.

She made every attempt possible to keep Shizuru by her side but it was to no avail. Shizuru left 2 short weeks after the announcement. Natsuki was sent to despair she asked Shizuru in a phone conversation, a week or so after she left, why she had not let Natsuki go with her. Shizuru's response was she knew Natsuki would be throwing away her future by doing this. Natsuki had barely passed her first year (thanks to Shizuru's summer tutoring) and could not afford to fuck up another.

The communication began to dwindle as time went by. The emails and phone calls dropped in number from both girls. Natsuki did have the habit of calling Shizuru out of the blue just to say she loved her. Every time she did this Shizuru cried. They were both still in love but the distance killed them. Time went on and they both lived their lives.

A single tear rolled down Natsuki's face as she pulled a crumpled note from her pocket. It was the note Shizuru left the morning she had left for the airport. The two had been making love all night knowing it would be last time for a very long while. Shizuru had not even woken her the next morning. Left only the note. Natsuki unfolded it; even though she had the contents of the note memorized she read it again:

_My dearest Natsuki,_

_I beg you not to resent me for this departure. I know it would have been too hard for both of us to say goodbye like that. So I took the coward's way out. Alas you do deserve the truth. I only agreed to this demanded of my Father's because if I did not he would make my relationship with you end. Yes, my father does have the power to make sure I never see you again. But by doing this he has given us his blessing in whatever road we choose. I only wish there is still a place for me in your heart after I abandoned you like this. I love you. I always have and I forever will. My heart will always be yours. I love you so much. Farewell my Natsuki._

_Yours forever, Shizuru._

Natsuki had lost control of her tears as they fell down her face and landed on the note she had clutched in her hands. A year and a half apart from each other had broken Natsuki's heart. She gazed at the flowers in the garden through her tears. She was in the exact same spot she was all those years ago. Natsuki's tears turned to anger as she wrapped her finger over the top of a flower…

"You shouldn't do that. Flowers do their best to be beautiful in their short lives." A voice from behind said. Natsuki's eyes widened. _That voice, that accent._ Natsuki whirled around to see crimson eyes staring back into her green ones.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki threw her arms around the older girl as Shizuru dropped her bags to receive and return the embrace. "I came straight from the airport, I remembered what day it was." Shizuru said taking in Natsuki's scent.

"You could have called. I would have come to get you." Natsuki whimpered as fresh tear fell. Shizuru smiled as tear of her own fell. "What? And ruin the surprise. Ara ara has Natsuki forgotten my ways?" Shizuru said her voice hoarse from the crying.

Natsuki was the first to dry her tears and pull back from the embrace. Natsuki remember all the nights she cried herself to sleep from the lack of her lover's presence. She also remembered all the night of her sexual tension. Shizuru was more than 1000 miles away and Natsuki wanted her. A wicked smile came to Natsuki's face as she noticed the gazebo 20 feet away.

She carried Shizuru bridal style to the gazebo and laid her on the ground. She began to kiss her. By now Shizuru knew what Natsuki wanted, and smiled inwardly, letting her hands wander over Natsuki's body. It seemed Natsuki loved her graduation surprise…

FIN

Iron Fox: Well I hope that was ok. I hope Natsuki wasn't too out of character.

Natsuki: You made me a crybaby!!!!

Iron Fox: -sweat drop- you missed Shizuru…

Natsuki: That doesn't mean I had to cry every other scene.

Shizuru: Ara ara Natsuki your not finished unwrapping your graduation surprise…

Natsuki grins and runs away.

Iron Fox: Anyway…R&R please. Thanks a million!


End file.
